


Momma's Milk Makers

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Automated Milking, Brainwashing, Cock milking, F/M, Hypnosis, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Premise: You head out to try and find your kidnapped brother, only to get more than you bargained for at the farm he was kept at...





	Momma's Milk Makers

You take a deep breath, closing your eyes for a little bit of comfort as you try to rationalize why you did something so stupid as to wander out of town. Not only that, but you decided in your infinite wisdom to go visit the farm where all the young boys had suddenly disappeared at. The same farm that your dear mother said to never visit in your life. The same farm where your brother had vanished at just a few months back! You were the older sibling too, so why did you decide to come!?  
  
With all those thoughts running through your head, it's no wonder that you were shaking from head to toe. You couldn't even believe your own body as you kept walking towards the carefree looking cow farm. You knew that there weren't going to be any cows there, but you still approached. You could feel your parched throat wanting some milk, but you absolutely understood that there wouldn't be a single droplet of that sweet stuff near the farm... and still, you approached.  
  
As you continued to question why you were doing this, you bit into your lip. You had to do this. You had to find out why all those boys had disappeared. Especially that wonderful little brother of yours. Otherwise, who was going to bring any closure to the people in your town? Your disappeared dad? The other adults? None of them dared go close to this haunted and forsaken place, so you clearly had to do it...  
  
At least, that's the way you tried to rationalize it. Only, it didn't end up mattering. not for long anyway. You felt a presence creeping down your back. A large one, one that felt so overpowering that you could barely feel your legs any longer. You wanted to give up right then and there, to just run home and wish that you never even tried this in the first place. You were that afraid...  
  
But not for much longer, as you felt yourself being scooped up into a pair of strong arms. Arms that you could hardly struggle against. Arms that you... didn't want to struggle against. The more you tried to make your body move against them, the more you unintentionally dug yourself further into her grip.  
  
"My my. Another little scampering boy on my lil' ol' farm?" The voice that came from the woman above sounded... pleasant. Almost as if she didn't actually intend to do anything horrible to the lad in her arms. You were wary, but the way the words she spoke bounced around in your head made it hard to stay on any kind of defense.  
  
"Well, why don't you tell me why you came here?" The black-haired cow-woman that held you within her arms asked aloud. You were afraid to answer back, prompting her to push her fingertip right up against your little snout-like nose. "Come on. You can tell ol' Marilyn. I promise you'll be riiiight safe around here. Just like aaaallll the other boys that come around."  
  
She knew about the boys. A few flags and alarms were raised inside of your head as you started struggling once more, only for her grip to tighten as a smile lit up on her face. "That got you going, didn't it kiddo? Don't worry. You'll get to meet them soon enough." Her words started sounding all too venomous as she slowly carried you into her barn. You wanted to get away, but her grip was too strong, so you were forced to watch as you were just... a passenger, essentially.  
  
As you are carried straight into the barn that you had heard all those horrid things about, you immediately notice the sounds. The sounds of what seemed to be pleasure from youths? Indeed, as you start swiveling your head around to see what's going on, you see several young boys inside of little pens, perfectly sized so that they have more than enough space to walk around inside of, while remaining utterly captive at the same time. The bars were just high enough that they couldn't climb over, and even if they could, their current outfits would prevent that.   
  
You remain glued to the sight of the boys, how they were clad in arm-length gloves and leg-length leggings that went all the way out to their respective extremities, only for them to end in fake hooves that prevented them from grabbing onto anything or doing any similar kind of complex action that would require fingers. Not to mention, these were the only things that they wore. There was nothing keeping their torsos covered up... which revealed the true purpose of what the cow-woman was using them for.  
  
A small tube was covering up their cocks. Every little inch, down to their pathetically small balls, were captured by that little piece of glass. You could see their rods vibrating as something seemed to suck on it, causing a pitiful amount of cum to spew forth from the tip of their leaky rods. And all they could do was moan, or rather, moo in approval. They weren't humans anymore... they were cows, just in their own way.  
  
Given the stern glare from up above, you were clearly next... And something within your pants made it hard for you to argue against that proposition. It would be... wonderful to be a cow.   
  
N-No, it wouldn't! You weren't that kind of boy! You were a hopeful young man, you had so much in front of you! You weren't just going to be captured by some massive motherly bovine who was going to reduce your chances of developing so she'd have another permanent source of 'milk'! You were going to get out of there, you were...  
  
You struggled again, only for the older woman to slowly slip her hand onto the back of your head as you felt your lips pressing up against her bosom, which was suddenly disrobed. Your little internal shouting match made you miss when she pulled her top off, but that meant you had all the time in the world to admire her huge areola... Her pink, wonderful sources of milk...  
  
The drool that slowly ran down your cheek was adorable, and you could hardly resist as your lips were forced around one of those phallic nipples. You suckled like a good little calf, gulping down milk eagerly. Such a good little cow you were. You were nothing else...   
  
At least that's what the milk was telling you. And the milk tasted good, so who were you to argue? You were just a silly little boy who didn't know any better either, so you should just listen to the big woman's nice milk, that way you might actually grow up and become somebody really special. That sounded juuuust right...   
  
You suckled and slurped as the light in your eyes started to dim, your mind slowly giving way to the influence of the cow-woman, who had started to serenade your weakening mind with a little tune that she whistled. The notes of the melody bounced around in your vulnerable head as you continued to lap up milk from her titty... It was nice...  
  
The rational part of your young man was trying desperately to fight back against the influence, but your youthful innocence was being swept away by the flow of milk. Who could blame you? Especially with how soft it felt to rest in the motherly bovine's arms. You yawned just a little as you latched off the teat, a small bit of milk drooling down your chin as you stretched your arms, eyes still glazed from your utter lack of control.  
  
While some of your consciousness was still occupied by the milk's effects, you slowly started to regain some semblance of free will as you were lowered into your very own pen. Only as you felt the dull air from the barn brush up against your naked skin did you realize that you had been stripped naked! Your little weenie of a penis started to spike upward, only for the sensation of thin glass to brush up against it as a suction sound echoed from below.  
  
You gasped as you felt an intense feeling around your rod, looking upward to see the malicious mother of a cow giggling. "This is your new home, kiddo. You better make lots and lots of good milk for your owner, otherwise I'm going to have to make sure you'll lose even more of your rights..." Her tone was dripping with promise, enough to make you shiver as you let out a moan. You could feel your hips swaying from side to side as the pump below was trying to suckle on your cock just like you had been sucking from the cow's teats.  
  
Your breathing grew slow and pronounced as the suction sounds from below grew more emphasized and fast. You could barely keep standing on your feet as the sheer sensation pulsating through you made it hard to think. What was thinking anyway? Wasn't it the thing that made it harder for you to produce milk for your owner..?  
  
As the big boobied beauty giggled and slowly slipped your decorative 'hooves' onto you, a smile spread onto your silly little face. Your thoughts were as real and as fluffy as clouds while you slowly humped forward, squirting more and more tiny cum into the tube. It was getting a little too much for you to bear... more so than it already was. Maybe you really should just turn off your brain and give yourself over to your newfound purpose as a cow.  
  
It made your little brother happy, so why shouldn't it make you happy? With that in mind, your expression turned glazed as your mind slowly but surely emptied out. All you could think about was making nice sounds for your owner, and lots and lots of cute boy milk which was squirting forth.  
  
The smile on Owner's face couldn't be bigger and brighter...


End file.
